


You'll Find Something Waiting

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/F, anyway enjoy this misawa thanks xoxo, back @ it again with the misawa agenda, can't believe Katsuragi is here, forgive me for my sins, no ryusen tag bc they don't really interact but it's there, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Misora doesn't understand the headaches or the fragmented memories and it frustrates her to no end. But what's worst about it all is the strange hollow feeling inside her chest that she can't quite figure out...





	You'll Find Something Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).

> Part of the rarepair fic exchange! Just as a tiiiiiny suggestion, I'd recommend reading "In Little Ways" before going to this one just because (: they may (: just might (: be connected (: just saying (:
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I love writing Misora and having her interact with others.

It takes some getting used to.

That’s what they said.

Yet, Misora’s not so sure about that.

She tosses in her bed and sighs to herself, clinging on tightly to her stuffed rabbit. She looks at it carefully, at how in this reality, with these memories, it’s a perfectly normal white and blue rabbit with a pink bow tie. But in her other memories, one's slowly unlocking themselves, her view of the rabbit is different. The colors are the same, but in varied places, met with stitches and a pink ribbon instead.

Just how different was everything between there and here?

She shuts her eyes and nuzzles herself deeper into her usa-chan. She’s starting to get a headache. It’s too much. It’s something she’ll just have to think about tomorrow…

  
  


They promised her they’d help ease the memories back, so it doesn’t hurt or shock her. They being the Kiryu’s - err, well, Sento and _ Banjou. _ She’s still stuck between the names. When she says Banjou, not Kiryu-san, she feels more… at ease. More at home. The small memories that have been appearing has given her more insight into their friendship; they were close. Like siblings, almost. Every time Sento had run off to do something “heroic,” they leaned on each other. No wonder Banjou kept coming back to the cafe to see her… It nearly breaks her heart.

But they tell her not to call him Banjou, either. “Too risky,” as another Ryuga Banjou exists in this world too. Which is why Banjou took the Kiryu name - _ “After a lot of fighting, too! I wasn’t giving up so easily, ya know!” “Calm down musclehead.” _

Being around them relaxes her. That familiar sense of home coming back all too strongly.

However, not strong enough, either. Something’s… missing. It wasn’t just them three, she’s sure of it… Who else are they missing?

Misora places a hand over her chest, trying to calm her heart. It feels… hollow. Why?

Sento is the first to notice, and places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. She looks up at him, and he’s giving her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there soon.”

Right, they’re taking her to someone who _ also _ remembers. They said he could help her, too. It does make her feel more comfortable.

At least until she sees who it is.

She frowns.

“Ah, Isurugi-san. So she remembers?” Katsuragi’s voice is monotone and low, and she can’t explain why she remembers the name nor her immediate need to stay on guard. That’s part of the missing memories, she supposes.

“Only fragments,” Sento explains, and the two walk into Katsuragi’s apartment as Sento continues to explain the situation. But Misora is frozen on the spot, and Banjou notices. He looks at Misora as if to say _ come on, _ but she grabs her skirt and tightens her grip on it. She feels herself shaking. Banjou sighs.

“I was hesitant coming here too, ya know.”

Misora looks up.

“Katsuragi, from our world, was a heartless bastard. I still think he’s a demon scientist. But here… I don’t know. I guess the merge of memories and the life he lived here, with his parents, gave him more time to reflect. Or some bullshit like that.”

“What does that mean?” Misora looks at Banjou, hoping for more context. Instead, he shrugs and starts walking into the apartment, signaling her to follow along.

“Honestly, beats me. He’s still awkward and weird, but he wants to help us now. That’s what matters most, right? Or, well, that's what Sento said, anyway.”

Misora stares at Banjou, and then at her clenched fists. They’ve stopped shaking. She sighs and lets her skirt go, brushing out the wrinkles she’s created. She steels herself and follows after them all.

If she wants answers, this is how it’s going to have to be.

  


Usually her father’s cafe attracts the _ strangest _ customers. Sento and Banjou were definitely among the few of them; another was that one farmer guy who stopped coming after she accidentally snapped at him; and no matter how hard she tried, she could never forget the bearded weirdo with the _ awful _ fashion sense who's been coming by as of late. She seriously has to wonder where all these strangers pop up from. (Though, to give them some credit, Sento and Banjou are no longer _ strange _ to her.)

This thought all came about when she notices and sees the most beautiful woman walk into the cafe one day. 

_ She’s _ not strange _ at all. _

She walks right up to the counter, glancing over the menu as she tucks some of her short brown hair behind her ear. Misora feels her chest cave in and she can’t understand why. Something about her… Something about her… _ Something... _

“Excuse me?”

Oh, she’s speaking.

“I-I’m sorry!” Misora immediately apologizes and coughs into her hand before grabbing her tablet. She logs in and nods at the pretty lady. "Welcome to Cafe Nascita. What can we get you today?”

The customer giggles and flashes the brightest smile Misora’s ever seen in her life. She feels so at ease with her. Like a huge weight has been lifted off.

Or maybe she's dizzy. She could be dizzy.

“Yes, I was asking what you’d recommend? I don’t normally drink coffee but I’m meeting someone here and am unsure what to get.”

Oh. Of course she’s meeting someone. Probably a date. She’s too pretty for it _ not _ to be a date. Somehow that stings. Still, Misora keeps her composure and smiles warmly at the customer and offers her the tea menu.

“We also have tea, if you’d like?”

“Oh, I do like tea! Let me see…”

Misora can’t help but stare at her as she asks questions about the blends of tea and what type of milk they have in stock to match with it. Misora feels so unequipped to answer all these questions, realizing she’s dealing with a bonafide tea master at this point. She takes a mental note to research tea after work.

“Hmm… I think I’ll take a royal black tea with some cream, if that’s okay?”

“Of course!” Misora taps the customer’s order onto her tablet and asks for her name for the order.

“It’s Takigawa,” the customer replies, another smile shining through, and the name… That _ name… _

Misora's dizzy again.

“That’ll be 450 yen please…” Misora barely whispers as Takigawa pays and then goes to find a seat.

Takigawa… Takigawa…

Misora doesn’t bother to see who Takigawa is meeting up with as she runs off to the back and announces to her father that she’s taking her break now.

  
  


On her next day off, Misora goes to Katsuragi’s alone. When he answers the door and sees just her, he’s surprised, but invites her in nonetheless. She’s sitting in his living room, and brings her a cup of hot tea. She looks at it with curiosity but grabs it, and blows on it before taking careful sips. 

A mild taste. Unsweetened. Hint of lemongrass and mint. It’s a green blend? She thinks so, anyway. She's only been researching about tea for a few days since…

She stops the thought before it continues.

Katsuragi sits opposite of her, sipping on his own tea.

“Sento and Banjou are not here today, unfortunately. I am sorry they made you come all this way - ” but his sentence is cut off by Misora raising her palm up. She shakes her head and continues to sip on her tea before answering.

“I actually came to ask you something,” she finally says after setting her tea down, the cup now empty. Katsuragi raises a brow, but allows her to continue. “You said… You remember everything, right?”

“I thought we established that the last time you were here.”

“Yes, but... “ Misora ponders on how to form her next question. Katsuragi had told her before that he was awaiting Sento and Banjou’s arrival, that his memories all came back to him once he was out of university and since then had been _ waiting. _ It wasn’t a gradual release, not like what Misora is currently experiencing. It’s why he offered to help her now; Katsuragi said all the memories flooding back to him caused something close to a meltdown. But now here he sits, across from her, fully intact and okay. He is able to coexist with memories of two separate lives. Just how is that possible?

She places a hand on her forehead. Ugh, her head’s starting to hurt again.

“Takigawa…” Misora whispers, slipping from her mouth without thought. Katsuragi manages to catch it and furrows his brows.

“I see,” he answers, getting up and walking over to a bookshelf. Misora watches him and sees him pull out a folder and walks over to hand it to Misora. She nods her thanks and opens it to reveal newspaper articles that have been either clipped out or printed from the web. All the articles are surrounding politics or current events, so she feels confused as to why he handed her this. She looks over the titles of each one, but then sees it - _ Sawa Takigawa. _

Takigawa.

Sawa Takigawa.

Her name is on each and every single article, as she is the writer for all of them. Katsuragi has kept an entire personal archive of all her recent publishings. 

Her name is Sawa… Sawa… _ Sawa… _

Suddenly Misora’s headache intensifies, as a scene on a rooftop comes back to her in full force. There’s fireworks, the smell of smoke and meat being grilled, the touch of delicate hands and a warm embrace. A blurred face starts to become clearer -

“Isurugi-san!” Katsuragi’s shout snaps Misora out of the memory and back to their reality. She sees him hovering over her, and she realizes she has curled into herself and is shaking profusely. She feels sweat bead on her forehead and her throat raw. Was she screaming?

“Maybe the articles were too much for you right now…” Katsuragi mutters as he grabs the folder back and places it on the bookshelf once more. Misora’s trying to catch her breath, feeling exhausted and spent. “I understand your need to remember, but it will cause you great harm, in your current state. You have to pace yourself. I know that sounds odd, coming from me, but...”

Misora looks up at Katsuragi with tears welling in her eyes as the hollow feeling in her chest returns. He looks taken aback, unsure of what to do, as Misora just lets loose and cries loudly.

The pain… is too much. Because she remembers, but Takigawa....

  
  


Banjou visits Misora on her next shift, only a day later. She brings out his usual ramen and protein powder, which was only recently added to their menu after constantly asking her father to do so. Once Banjou makes himself in his counter seat, letting the ramen settle, he eyes Misora. 

She eyes him back. 

“Katsuragi told us what happened. What the _ hell, _ Misora?!” It’s hard to gauge exactly how angry Banjou is when he talks with his mouth full. Misora sighs and leans against the counter, resting her head against the palm of her hand. 

“I remember someone,” her voice is quiet, trying to hold back the sadness that comes with it. Banjou’s eyes grow wide and quickly swallows his ramen, pointing his chopsticks right at her.

“Who?!”

“So he didn’t tell you everything,” Misora is a little surprised by that. If Katsuragi had informed Banjou of what happened, how did he forget to include such a crucial detail? “Sawa. I remembered Sawa.”

“Oh.” Banjou looks crestfallen, as if he were expecting another answer. Are there more people missing? She’s getting a little tired of this. She wishes she knew all the answers, had all the memories already - but she doesn’t. Just scraps and bits and pieces. An unfinished tapestry that still needs to be woven. She’s about to say something, but Banjou stops her and points a chopstick at her again. “She came by, looking for Sento the other day.”

What?

_ What? _

“Does she - ”

“Not everything,” his mouth is full again, as he continues to finish his protein ramen. Misora frowns and slams her palm against the counter. The noise was loud enough to attract attention from the whole cafe, but Misora glares at them all, making the patrons all go back to their business. She then turns to glare at Banjou, who takes a big gulp of his food.

"How much do _ you _ remember, anyway?"

Misora pouts and crosses her arms. Banjou looks smug in that moment, and it only makes Misora huff.

"I remember she's… important." And very pretty. But she can't bring herself to admit that last part. She worries her bottom lip as Banjou nods along, finishing his ramen.

"Is that it? Important?"

"Yeah…" Misora's voice is low again as she feels her chest tighten. The hollowness she once felt before with her tangled memories have now been replaced with a strangled yearning and she just wants to _ know more. _

"You'll remember soon enough, Misora. Don't force yourself."

"I want to remember now though!" Misora's voice is loud and nearly shocks everyone around them, again. She clears her throat and looks at Banjou firmly. "It's not fair. Everything I feel inside… These missing memories… I just want to _ know…" _

Banjou frowns, which is weird and unsettling to her. Sento frowning is a more usual sight. But Banjou even looking remotely serious is weird. Misora sighs.

"I'm sorry. I know you're all helping but I'm just frustrated."

"Nah, I get it. If I was in your shoes I'd go running straight to Sento no matter what! But it's better that we wait until you're more comfortable with your memories!"

"Right…" Misora nods until she let's Banjou's words sink in. "Wait. We? Who's we?"

Suddenly Banjou looks nervous. Misora narrows her eyes.

"O-Oh, ya know! Me and Sento, _ obviously. _Who else Misora!?"

She squints her eyes further. Banjou's looking more nervous.

"What's the matter, Banjou? You look kind of pale."

Instead of an answer, Banjou slams change down onto the counter. Misora eyes it and looks back up to find Banjou already running out the door. What the hell? Banjou's weird, but never _ this _ weird.

Something's not right. In fact, she has half a mind he's hiding something from her.

She doesn't like the thought.

Misora grabs Banjou’s payment and runs off to the back, announcing to her father she’s done for the day.

  
  


Once out of the cafe, Misora heads straight over to Katsuragi's apartment. By now she knows the boys live there with him, but this time she's going for _ all three of them. _ Gradual release her foot, Misora wants all her memories and she wants them _ now. _

When she reaches the door, she knocks loudly and starts shouting all three of their names. She doesn’t _ care _ if the neighbors come out or if any police try to remove her, she _ needs _ to remember. She's _ done _ with waiting. She keeps banging and shouting at the door until it suddenly swings open and she’s met with four pairs of wide eyes.

Katsuragi, Sento, Banjou, and…

_ Sawa Takigawa. _

“Misora…” Sento’s voice is low and panicked, getting up from the couch as Misora is stunned and frozen at the door way. 

_ Sawa's here. _

Misora looks at Sento and Banjou. Sento looks panicked still, and Banjou… he looks guilty. Beyond guilty.

They've been hiding this.

"What's… What's going on…" All determination is gone from Misora as confusion rushes through her instead. Sento starts to approach her, but Sawa shakes her head and signals for Sento to sit back down. She gets up and meets with Misora, face to face. Misora’s shocked by this, her eyes moving from the boys to Sawa -

Then she's met with that warm and shining smile from Sawa, just like in the cafe days ago, and from her unconnected memories. Something in Misora snaps, and she finds herself embracing Sawa tightly and sobbing loudly. She feels arms wrapping around her and hugging her back, rubbing circles onto her back trying to soothe her. Misora, through the tears, can smell the slightest hint of tea on Sawa, but also many other scents too. She smells smoke, grilled meat, fireworks, dirt and war and suffering. Memories slowly come to her one by one, as she feels Sawa release her grip, and wipe all of Misora’s tears away. She tries to open her eyes, but her vision is greatly blurred but she can still see the shape of Sawa. Sawa Takigawa.

“Misora-chan…” Sawa’s voice rings like bells and Misora can’t help but cry harder. She remembers. Sawa remembers. Misora feels lips pressed to her eyelids and hands cupping her face. She places her own hands over Sawa’s and relishes in the feeling. It’s so familiar. It’s all so familiar.

“Y-You remember…” Misora manages to croak out between sobs, and she feels Sawa nod. She’s pulled back into an embrace, and Misora doesn’t want to let go. She never wants to let go.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Misora-chan. Welcome home.”

Misora laughs this time, nuzzling her face into Sawa’s shirt, smiling right into it. Home. Another piece of home was found and returned. She keeps laughing.

“We’re back…” She mutters, hugging Sawa tightly, never wanting to let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ mythxl I just don't tweet rider as much anymore soz but I do still like it im just consumed by fe3h atm lol


End file.
